


What should I do?

by mochi_08X



Series: Just Making the Poor I-Landers Suffer Y'know... [2]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_08X/pseuds/mochi_08X
Summary: Enjoy this piece of trash guys!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, Park Jonseong/Yudai Koga | K
Series: Just Making the Poor I-Landers Suffer Y'know... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1 - K's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this piece of trash guys!

It was over. The members of Enhypen had been revealed and the competition was over. But why did he feel empty? Maybe because his boyfriend made it yet he didn’t, maybe because he didn’t have enough skills to debut. ‘Ha,’ he thought, ’23 years old and doesn’t have skills to debut, what a waste’

He remembers the face Jay made when he found out that he was part of the debuting team. He looked so happy. K was so proud of him.

He went to the changing rooms and changed his I-Land clothes to the clothes he normally wore. He sat down and thought of all of his life decisions. ‘Damn, I’ve really made some bad life decisions, huh’ he thought as he closed his eyes. After today he’d be back to his normal trainee life, wake up, eat, practice, sleep. He was just mentally preparing for the struggle ahead, the names, the boring practice.

He half expected Jay to come in, but he didn’t and he understood. He was popular and skilled enough to be part of the debuting team so naturally he would be very busy with schedules.

A tear slipped out before he could stop it and in no time, he was sobbing quietly, clutching at the armrest as he gasped for breath. He wanted Jay, no, needed him but he wasn’t here. ‘He won’t be here’ the thought sent him reeling ‘he would be preparing for his debut; how would he have time for you?’ 

He was working himself into a panic attack and he hadn’t realized it. This thought sent him spiraling further.

The door opened and someone, no, some people came in. The door and the footsteps were loud enough to scare him and make him panic even more and he screamed “Get away from me!”


	2. Jungkook (BTS) POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy guys! I'm still making chapters so y'know, posting chapters won't be regular

Jungkook and the rest of BTS wanted to talk to K. They thought he would get in the debuting team but he didn’t and they wanted to give him words of support, but they couldn’t find him anywhere. They walked down the corridor and Jungkook was getting increasingly worried for the boy. They were only a month apart, it gave him the right to be worried, he thought to himself. They saw a door they hadn’t walked through and they decided to go through it. 

“If he isn’t in this room, we’ll tell Bang PD, okay Jungkook?” Yoongi asked. He too was getting worried but masked it with a stoic face. 

“Okay hyung” he responded as he opened the door to look inside, only to rush in as he heard a scream. ‘Shit, what’s going on’ he thought as he and the rest of BTS ran towards the person screaming.

“Get away from me!” the someone screamed. They were huddled in a corner and were shaking. It looked like they were having a panic attack, whoever they were.

Jungkook walked closer silently and put his hand in front of him. The person saw and tentatively put out their hand to hold his. The person gripped tightly as he gasped for breath, still crying. The rest of the members came forwards.

“Can you show me your face?” Seokjin asked, his motherly side taking over as the person continued to shake and whimper.

The person shook their head and burrowed further into his knees, gripping Jungkook’s hand even tighter, causing Jungkook to wince.

“Ok ok, do you want touch?” Namjoon took the initiative to ask the person.

The person nodded.

“Who do you want to touch you?” 

“I-I d-d-don’t mi-mind” The person whispered in between gasps. They weren’t calming down, which was a bad thing, as they could lose consciousness. 

Jimin came forward from where he was sitting and touched the person’s head. The person flinched but soon leaned into the touch and calmed down a little as Jimin patted his head.

“Can you tell me five things you feel?” 

“S-someone patting m-my h-head, t-the chair I-I’m s-s-sitting on, s-s-s-someone holding m-my hand, and I don’t feel anything else.

“Five things you hear?”

“Um… y-your voice, someone wh-wh-whispering, f-f-footsteps, a c-chair, a-a-and a door c-creaking”

Ok. So this person was perceptive.

“Can you show us your face?” Jungkook asked

They lifted their head and, oh shit, it was K. he looked so heartbroken, it hurt to see him. K took his hand away from Jungkook and unclenched the other, and he noticed there were bloody crescents on his palms. 

“What happened?” Taehyung asked, coming closer to where K sat.

“Nothing, just overthought a little. Don’t worry about me sunbaenims” K replied, seeming to think carefully before answering slowly.

“Don’t call us sunbaenims, call us hyungs, and don’t tell me you just overthought, that’s bullshit, you just had a full-fledged panic attack, so tell us, what happened?” Yoongi asked

“Hyung, there’s really nothing to worry about, I’ll be fine”

“Ok fine then, do you want any of the I-Landers to come?” Seokjin asked. Maybe he’d want someone he knows to be here.

“I’m sure he won’t be able to come, but can you ask Jay to come?”

“What do you mean, he won’t be able to come? He will come. Jin hyung, can you get him for us?” Hoseok asked.

Seokjin went out to get Jay and the rest of BTS apart for Jimin and Jungkook sat down. 

“Are you not going? You must be busy.” K asked.

“No, if we were busy we wouldn’t have come to see you guys perform.” K tensed at that but Jimin continued while patting his head softly, “You performed really well by the way, it was amazing.”

“Thank you hyung” K said while blushing a bit. Jungkook internally cooed at how adorable he looked.


	3. Seokjin (BTS) POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update guys!

Seokjin was looking for one of the other dressing rooms where he last saw Jay. Something was telling him that there was something between them, otherwise why would he asked for Jay specifically. 

He found the room he was looking for and entered. There he saw Jay playing on his phone, looking very happy. He deserves to be, he’s in the debuting team. 

“Jay?”

Jay shot up and bowed at a 90-degree angle while replying

“Yes sunbaenim”

“Don’t call me sunbaenim, call me hyung and we have a slight problem so we need you”

“What happened” Jay asked while having a very confused face.

“It’s a long story”

“It’s okay, I can listen”

“Well, we were looking for K because we couldn’t find him. We found a room and Jungkook decided to go in. We all ran when Jungkook started running and K was in the corner screaming at us to get away” Jay paled at this “We didn’t know who he was when it happened but he showed his face and we realised it was him. He was terrified of us, but Jimin calmed him down by patting his head. We asked what was going on and he said it was nothing. He’s now saying that he just overthought but he had a full-fledged panic attack and Yoongi called bullshit. We asked who he wanted, he’s asked for you so here I am.”

“Whoa, I need to go see him. Please take me to him.” 

“Ok, follow me”

Seokjin and Jay practically ran to the room K and the rest of BTS were in.


	4. Jay POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'know what?? TRIPLE UPDATE FROM A PROCASTINATOR!!!! (my friend says that's legally impossible but ok, i accept that)

He was so scared. He was at the front of the door, and he didn’t know what to expect.

“Go on” Seokjin told him, realising that Jay was hesitating to go in.

Jay went in. there was nothing in the room, but he looked into a corner and there he was, his boyfriend, with teary eyes but talking quite happily with the rest of BTS. The teary eyes were saying a different story though.

Jay ran over and sat in front of K. K looked over and locked eyes with Jay. His lips trembled and he leant over and hugged Jay as he started crying again.

“Hey baby,” Jay asked, completely forgetting that BTS were there and could hear everything that was said “what’s going on?”

K saw Seokjin smirk while the rest of the members joined out of the corner of his eyes and blushed.

“Um… are you ok? You’ve gone red.” Jay asked, now completely concerned about the sanity of his boyfriend.

“Yep. Totally fine. Totally didn’t expose ourselves in front of BTS” K mumbled so BTS couldn’t hear, but Jay could hear loud and clear.

“Oh. My. God. Holy shit.”

“DON’T SWEAR JAY YOU ARE 18 YEARS OLD. A BABY!!!” Seokjin shouted, and Jungkook just smiled.

“Don’t worry, this happens all the time, just swear more and he’ll give up.” Jungkook smiled and said, “but I must admit, we didn’t expect the dating news to come out so suddenly.”

Seokjin smacked Jungkook on the head as Jay sputtered and K laughed. It was tiny, but it was loud and everyone stopped what they were doing to hear him.

“Ok guys, since we need to go to our dorms anyways, why don’t you two join us?” Hoseok asked as he put on his jacket “You can stay with us as long as you need K, as for you Jay, I don’t know about your schedules so if you’re free, you can come”

“My schedule only starts next week so I’ll be fine. I’m not leaving K hyung alone”

Jay leant forwards and picked up K, bridal style. K shrieked and on impulse wrapped his arms around Jay’s neck.

“Yah! How can you even pick me up?! I’m too heavy! I can walk on my own, thank you very much!”

“What do you mean, your too heavy? Your so light! And nah, I’m not letting you go”

K just shook his head and burrowed his neck in Jay’s shoulder.

“Park Jongseong you are a dead man today.” K said in a threatening voice, but it came out muffled against Jay’s shirt.

Jay just laughed “You sound very threatening today, K hyung.”

Jungkook started laughing and led them out.


	5. K's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... this escalated quickly, huh. i really need to stop channeling out my inner evil to these poor hoomans

When they reached BTS’ dorms, K and Jay being shocked was an understatement. “Whoa, that looks expensive” Jay said.

“Of course it is you dumbass, you think they would get a tiny ass apartment with the money they have?”

“I SAID NO SWEARING K! WHY ARE KIDS SO RUDE THESE DAYS?” Seokjin shouted, exasperated.

Yoongi laughed and everyone was silent. 

“Holy shit. Yoongi is laughing. YOONGI IS LAUGHING! THIS IS A FUCKING MIRACLE!!!” Namjoon shouted, Seokjin just face palming and looking like he was regretting his life decisions.

“Let’s – let’s just go in kids” Seokjin sighed and went into the elevator. The rest followed.

In the elevator, K asked Jay “Can I use your phone for a second? Mine lost charge.”

“Sure babe.”

Jungkook smirked.

They went out of the elevator with K speaking Japanese to his father and trying not to cry. Jay slid his arm around K’s waist and led them both through the door into BTS’ shared apartment.

The apartment was beautiful. The living room was in monochrome and each bedroom had each member’s unique taste added into it. They all decided to go into Seokjin’s room which was in pink and sat down on his bed. 

“I’m just gonna go get the first aid kit, I’ll be right back.” Jimin said, going to the bathroom.

“So….” Jungkook started “When did you guys start dating?”

“Ummm…” Jay started, looking at K who was trembling and clenching his hands.

“We’re not homophobic, if that’s what your scared about. If anything, some of us are in a relationship too.”

“Really?!” Jay asked, stunned at the revelation.

“Yeah, Jin hyung and Suga hyung started dating before debut, Namjoon hyung soon joined them so they’re now in a poly relationship, Hoseok hyung and Taehyung started dating in 2016, and me and Jungkook started dating in 2018” Jimin said, startling everyone as he came in with the first aid kit. Jungkook smiled and pulled Jimin down so he sat next to K, placing his head in Jimin’s lap. Jimin smiled down at Jungkook, and whispered to K so no one could hear “I’ll bandage your palms after we talk, ok?” K nodded.

“So, back to the topic at hand, when did you two get together?" Jimin continued, speaking so everyone could hear.

K blushed and looked away. Jay looked down and mumbled “Since part two when we were doing the chemistry test.”

“Really?! What happened? How did you guys get together? You guys were on different teams? How did you find the time?” Hoseok asked, firing questions one after the other.

“Whoa, calm down. Sometimes I forget that you watched I-Land every Friday religiously Hoseok” Namjoon sighed “but yeah, if you guys were in two different teams, how did you find the time to get together? And please speak louder Jay, we’re barely able to hear you”

“Well… I was going to go practice in the middle of the night because I couldn’t sleep but I found K practising Flicker in one of the small practice rooms. We showed each other the dance to our songs and then…” Jay trailed off while saying that sentence and K blushed harder.

“What? Continue, we want all the details. Including the kissing.” Seokjin said, having a packet of crisps (well it was actually popcorn, but y'know).

“Umm… hahah…” Jay blushed and looked at K who was redder than him as he said the rest quickly “WellafterKdancedtohissongIslammedKintooneofthewallandkissedhimthenaskedhimout”

“Umm… what?” Yoongi asked “slower please

“I said, um… well after K finished dancing to Flicker, um… I may have slammed him into one of the wall and kissed him then asked him out?” Jay said while blushing furiously.

“Boi WHAT?!?!” Taehyung screeched, making K fall off the bed and cover his face. 

“Damn I thought K would do the slamming, not Jay” Jimin pouted, immediately followed by a “age doesn’t define anything in a relationship!” from Jungkook.

“Yes that’s true but have you seen K’s muscles? That screams slamming material to me” Hoseok asked

“What?” Namjoon asked Hoseok, confused by the question.

“His muscles. If you saw the behind the scenes of I-Land the I-Landers compare their muscles while they were practicing. They started off with Jake I think, and then more people came along, by the way Jay, yours are tiny” Jay gasped in mock outrage but Hoseok quickly continued on “and then K came and showed off his. He could probably beat Jungkook if they compared their muscles. He has a six pack and everything.” Hoseok replied. 

“WHAT?!?!” Everyone apart from Hoseok, K and Jay shouted, stunned. K just blushed and turned away.

After a debate on who had bigger muscles, a muscle competition, and numerous other questionable debates, the conversation/banter finally ended, with Jungkook bring the close winner of the muscle competition.

“Hah! I am the one with bigger muscles!”

K giggled and covered his face with his arms.

The conversation went on for a few minutes before Jimin noticed K’s hands and asked “Hey K, do you want me to bandage your hands now?”

K paled. The rest exchanged confused glances.

Then Jay asked “What do you mean Jimin hyung, bandaging K hyung’s hands? What happened to them?”

Jimin sighed “Do you know why we asked you to come where K was?” Jay nodded “So basically K injured himself - but not on purpose” Jimin added as Jay paled “it was an accident so we need to bandage his hand’s so there won’t be any infections in the near future” Jimin continued.

“Ok” K nodded

“Now show me your hands so we can disinfect them” Jimin said

K opened his previously clenched shut hands and everyone gasped. There were bloody crescents in his hands but the worst thing was when Jungkook asked as Jimin cleaned the wounds and K didn’t react at all “Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked

“Why would it? It’s happened before” K paled as he realized what he let out. He ran to the bathroom and locked it.


	6. Namjoon (BTS) POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short filler chapter i guess...  
> enjoy peasants/hoomans!!!!! (>.<)

Shit. What do we do now” Taehyung asked

“I don’t know” Jay sighed and looked down. Namjoon felt bad for him. It wasn’t his fault; it wasn’t anyone’s fault. He hugged Jay and said “It isn’t your fault you know?” when Jay looked confused and shocked at how he knew Namjoon continued “It’s normal to feel like that but you didn’t know this happened before. You can’t blame yourself for something you had no power against.”

Jay nodded and asked “How do we talk to him?”

“We go now. We ask him to open the door and ask directly about what he meant by this happened before. We shouldn’t beat around the bush because that would just make the situation worse.”

“How do you know all of this Namjoon hyung?”

“I was about to ask that too. How do you know this Namjoon?” Seokjin asked

“Umm… I‘m not too sure when it was, but I had a panic attack and Yoongi hyung helped me through it. I didn’t think it was important because I never had another one after that.”

“Yeah, that’s true. I did tell him to tell you but he didn’t want to as he didn’t want to bring that whole subject up again.” Yoongi added, noticing Seokjin’s face fall slightly when Namjoon told him what happened.

“Ok, we can deal with that later. Now we have to go to K and get the whole truth out of him. Jimin, ask Bang PD if K can stay with us for the time being. We’ll take him to training.”

“Ok hyung” Jimin said as he got out his phone to call Bang PD.

“Now let’s go guys”


	7. Jay POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want like a bonus when Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yonngi talk about namjoon's panic attack? say in the comments!!

He was in front of the bathroom door. This felt like déjà vu now. A door, again. He was going to get door trauma at this point. 

“K hyung, can you open the door please?” When he received no reply he opened the door himself, with the key Seokjin gave him.

The door opened without a sound. In the corner of the bathroom he saw K, just staring into space. Stray tears were falling down his face

He walked carefully to K, noticing that the other members were following him, but he didn’t mind. He reached K and spoke quietly as to not spook him.

“Hey… are you ok???”

“I’m fine Jay” 

“I’m just going to cut to the chase. What do you mean by it’s happened before?”

“It’s happened before. That’s exactly what I said, is it not?” K said. He was being polite, and Jay knew that’s how he dealt with questionings, whether it was him interrogating or in this case, him being  
interrogated.

“Fine. I’ll word if differently. So why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“We were in different teams Jay; you cannot expect me to burden you with that sort of thing, and there wasn’t time.”

“So you found time to practise at midnight, but you didn’t find time to tell your boyfriend this?”

“That was different Jay.”

“What about when we were preparing for the finals? You could’ve told me then.”

“We were all stressed and tired, especially you. Don’t try to lie to me” K said as Jay looked ready to counter that statement “You and I both know who fainted during practice.”

“You know that still doesn’t excuse that” Jay refuted. K nodded “I know”

The members of BTS just stood still, not knowing what to say. Then Namjoon, being the leader he is, broke the silence.

“So, what happened for you to get panic attacks for you not care about your injuries?” 

“Well… I just… I don’t know, really. I just overthink things way too much way out of proportion and voila! A panic attack arrives” K laughed, but it was full of sadness.

“That’s not healthy K, you should be more careful of your health. You know it could go out of control if it’s a bad one.” Namjoon gently, but firmly reprimanded

“I know hyung, that’s why I got medicine when I woke up in the hospital after a really bad panic attack.” Everyone gasped “it was so bad that the doctor had to give me medicine for future ones. I usually have it near me but I guess I forgot it today. That’s why it was really bad”

Jay hugged him and K started crying softly into his shirt. The members of BTS looked on sadly. Then Jimin went forward and hugged them both and the rest of the members followed suit.

“Just make sure when your thoughts are bad to come to us. We won’t judge or anything. Here, we’ll even give you our phone numbers so when it comes to that point you have someone to keep you company, whether it’s Jay or us. Ok?” Seokjin asked.

“Ok hyung” K replied as he lifted his face up.

“Let’s go back to my room and talk. This is a serious matter we need to talk about, whether you like it or not, ok K?” Seokjin said, leaving no room for arguments as he stood up and left the bathroom. 

K stood up and followed him, followed by the rest.

Back in the bedroom, Seokjin started “So K… mind telling us what happened for you to be this way? From the very beginning. Everything.”


	8. K POV (Flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter* damn... im just so evil... making them suffer... hahahahahahahahahah!!!!  
>  dw, that was just me projecting my inner voldemort. please don't send a therapist, i don't need one... maybe?... ok fine, i do need one, ok?

K was a young toddler at 3 when he was taken to nursery in a black car. He was told repeatedly by his mother that he should study well so he already knew all the little words and sounds that other kids don’t know. They reached the building and as his mother opened the door to let him out to go, but he grabbed his mother’s dress and refused to let go. “No, mom, no, please” he had chanted, clinging onto his mother’s dress. His mother simply yanked his hands and dragged him out of the car. She had slapped him that night.

8 years old and he was in primary school. He was ok with leaving his mother, as she hated him and would love nothing more than for him to leave the house. The bruises on his body backed him up. He walked to school with his friends and came back with his father. His father was a nice man. He would always lessen the pain once his beating had finished and he was lying on the floor, crying. His father usually gave him pain medicine and gave him food when his mother decided it was a good idea to starve him. Anyways, this particular day, his father had forgotten to come and walk with him. That day, he went to the hospital unconscious.

When he was 11, he was introduced to marathon running. His mother refused to let him go, but he stood his ground. He was going to fight this time. He received a huge beating. His mother had attempted to throw multiple alcohol bottles at him, but he had narrowly missed most of the impact. That didn’t stop from the glass shards cutting his hands and arms, and the wound on his lower back as he cleaned up once he found the strength to get up. The next day, his friends and his teachers asked him about the bruises and cuts on his arms. He passed it off as him falling down the stairs. Everyone believed him.

15 years old and he had started getting worse beatings. This time it was accompanied by words of how his mother wished he was dead and how he never did anything properly. That day it was a particularly bad beating and once it was over and his mother left his father came in silently. Once his father left after treating him he didn’t let him go. His father had to leave though, and he panicked until he went to the hospital yet again. The doctors gave him gave him a private talk about the bruises they found. They gave him medicine and strong painkillers.

When he was 20, he left for Korea without telling his mother. He had informed his father and being the kind old soul he is, he had paid for the flights and everything for his stay in Korea, but most importantly, kept the secret hidden from his mom until it was too late. 

When K was informed of I-Land he knew he had to go. He had to show his mother he could do it, that he could debut and make his father proud and hopefully, his mother too, but he knew that was a   
stretch. 

When the members of Enhypen were announced, he was happy for everyone but disappointed in himself. He knew that he wouldn’t get to see his boyfriend as much as he would love to and his separation anxiety made the situation worse for himself. 

Yudai Koga wasn’t usually scared, but now he was terrified. He can’t go back to Japan to his mother because he knows he won’t survive there. He knows his mother will beat him hard, possibly kill him for not abiding by her rules and he isn’t ready for that. Not yet. He was going to stay in Korea and train, train until he debuts because he isn’t, and will probably never be ready for Japan again.


	9. Jay POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO HOOMANS! it's deaaaaaath time!!!!

“That’s all” K had finished, leaving a mind blown Jay and BTS. He wanted to say at least something relatively intelligent but all that came out of his mouth was “Your name is Yudai Koga?” 

K or should he say Yudai or was it Koga laughed sadly “Yeah that’s my name. I guess K was easier for me so I went by K.”

“How didn’t we notice the bruises?” Jungkook asked

“I was in Korea for more than 2 years. The bruises faded.” Koga responded.

Jay hugged K. “Why didn’t you tell me K hyung?”

“You think you could handle this while being in I-Land? I’m still wondering if it was right to tell you now.” K deadpanned

“No. Well what do you expect me to do then?”

“Nothing. Continue what you were doing before I told you this, except with you debuting with the others. I can manage.”

“The last time you said you can manage you had a panic attack. Nope, you can’t” K protested and Jay silenced him with a glare and continued “and you’re definitely not doing this alone. Remember what happened to Daniel? He went through his feelings alone and look where it got him. He was in the bathroom cutting himself, wasn’t he?” The members of BTS gasped in shock and horror but Jay continued talking “weren’t you the one who came up with a solution for that?” K’s confused face spurred him on to talk further “You said that Daniel should talk to Niki. Still don’t remember?” K nodded to show that he remembered “That same day Heeseung told us that we had to go to someone if we were feeling bad or had something on our minds.” Jay’s voice was slowly getting angrier and hurt as he went on “We all promised. Even you. You were the one who helped us when we were down. You were the one who prompted us to tell you when we were reluctant to tell you. You were the one who encouraged us not to keep important secrets and not to take it out in an unhealthy way. You were the one to make everyone spill during family meetings when they refused to tell someone beforehand. So why exactly, Yudai Koga, did you not follow the promise we made?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'know, idk why but i can just imagine k swearing a shit lot and seokjin saying nope not today. probably also that reason why i think k and yoongi would get along
> 
> WE SWEAR A FUCKING LOT IN THIS HOUSEHOLD SEOKJIN CAN SAY NO BUT I WILL CONTINUE!!!!  
> SWEARING AGENDA RISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (sorry for that i may have gotten a bit overboard)

K froze as he heard the use of his full name since 3 years ago.

“I… I don’t know Jay; I really don’t know”

“Do you really not know?” Jay’s words pierced his heart “I think you know exactly why you did what you did”

“Jay, calm down” Seokjin intervened “I know you’re mad, but this will have to wait. Ok?” Jay nodded and went back with a sigh. K didn’t know why, but his heart hurt to look at him.

“What exactly happened in I-Land?” Namjoon asked, seemingly shocked at what Jay had revealed.

“Before the final episode, we found Daniel cutting himself in the bathroom. He kept his self-depreciating feelings to himself, and it came to a head there. K hyung and Heeseung found him and called us over. There we found out Daniel and Niki were dating. We left them alone so they could sort things out, so the next day we were asking Daniel if he was ok pretty much every second. Daniel didn’t like that so Niki called a family meeting and K proposed a solution. Heeseung then made us promise not to keep our feelings to ourselves and to go someone if we felt bad. We all promised and most people came to K hyung if they had any problems. I expected K to at least come to me if there were any problems, but as you can see, he didn’t hold up his end of the bargain.”

“Is that why you’re angry?” Taehyung asked, seeming to had gotten over the shock of Daniel cutting himself in I-Land.

“I’m not necessarily angry because of it, I just feel betrayed by K” Those words shattered K’s heart as Jay looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

K’s eyes filled with tears and he couldn’t hold back the choked sob “I’m sorry” before he broke down sobbing.

Jay rushed over and hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you cry K hyung, I’m sorry, I’m sorry hyung” he soothed, hoping it would help him, at least a little. K’s shaking subsided a little, but he continued crying and gripped the front of Jay’s shirt. 

“No, it was my fault, I should’ve told you when I got the chance.” K replied, seeming to recover slowly as his grip on Jay’s shirt lessened “If I had, it wouldn’t have got to this point.”

“K hyung, that doesn’t excuse me making you cry.”

K just nodded and buried his head in Jay’s chest “Uh-huh, I’ll be taking revenge for that. Get me some ice cream. Now” K said, with an evil smile.

Jay groaned and got up to get K’s ice cream. “Where’s the ice cream babe?” he asked K.

“Excuse me motherfucker, how the fuck would I know where the motherfucking ice cream is Jay?”

“STOP SWEARING HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU LITTLE SHITS?” Seokjin shouted, tired of the swearing in his household.

“… You just swore twice hyung” Namjoon responded, getting up to accompany Jay to get the ice cream.

“That’s what happens when you have a bunch of swearing kids Joon” Seokjin responded

“True” Namjoon just laughed and went out of the room with Jay.


	11. Namjoon POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yo peeps!  
> i'm back from the depths of hell!

Namjoon and Jay were in the kitchen. He didn’t know what to say.

“So Jay, a lot of things happened in I-Land, huh?” Namjoon opted to start with this.

“Yeah, I’m just really worried about Daniel and K.”

“Because of their mental state?”

“Yeah. I know that Daniel will always tell Niki, or rather, Niki will find out when something is wrong after this, but I just don’t know if K hyung will do the same. I don’t want him to be in hospital when I could’ve taken care of him. I want to be able to be there for him when he doesn’t feel good.” Jay sighed and leant back with tears in his eyes.

“Jay, I’m not going to lie, it will be hard because you’re going to be far away, but you should trust him to be able to tell you”

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, it’s that I know he won’t share until it’s at its worst” Jay replied “He doesn’t want to burden me or anyone else. You heard him hyung.”

“My point is to be patient with him. If you’re going to be angry, be angry but don’t make it so he starts crying or panicking from the pressure. He didn’t want to tell you not only   
because he thought it would burden you, he also knew that you would react this way. That’s why he refused to tell you beforehand.”

Jay sighed again and grabbed the tubs of ice cream that was in the freezer. “I just don’t know what to do” he said “What if he manages to get himself in hospital while I’m in schedules? I want to be there for him but I won’t be able to once I start debut preparations” 

“Aww… is that what you’re worried about?”

Jay nodded sadly “Yes hyung”

Namjoon nodded and leaned against the fridge “I’m not going to say I know what to do, I don’t but you do realise you guys have a phone for a reason right?” 

“Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten?” Jay face-palmed at his stupidity

Namjoon laughed “Yeah. Now of course you guys won’t be able to call each other like say, every day, with your debut preparations and K going back to his usual training but it doesn’t mean there is no way of keeping in contact. You guys can do it. Stay strong Jay.” 

Jay nodded and Namjoon got the remaining ice cream tubs “Now let’s go feed the overgrown kids huh?” Jay laughed and followed him back to Seokjin’s room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally back from the dead! don't ask what kind of drugs i was on this chap, i don't even know myself 
> 
> anyways, is anyone with me when i say yoongi should totally have a swearing committee?

Seokjin sighed and looked at Yoongi once Namjoon and Jay left the room “Don’t think I have forgotten about this” he said “We will have a talk once this is over”

Yoongi nodded and leant against the headboard next to K “I’m sorry” he tried, feeling guilty at the crestfallen look Seokjin had adopted.

“Like I said, we’ll talk about this later Yoon”

“What happened?” K asked, sitting up, confused by the less than pleasant interaction between the two.

“Just… another case of Namjoon keeping things from me.” Seokjin answered

“Oh. Ok” K said, seemingly satisfied with the response given to him, leaning back down on the headboard.

“So, K, I’m kind of curious about something” Seokjin changed the conversation. Yoongi sighed inwardly in relief.

“What is it hyung?” K replied, tilting his head to the side while giving Seokjin and him a questioning look. Wah, this kid really reminds him of Jungkook.

“Well… you usually have a crush before you go into a relationship, correct?” K nodded “So when did you get a crush on Jay?”

“Well… I didn’t immediately get a crush on Jay at first. In fact, I thought he wanted to be friends more, so I was more intrigued by him than y’know…” K trailed of, thinking of the right word to say “I don’t know how to say it, but I think you guys get it” Yoongi nodded his head in understanding “But then we got closer. I think the first time I realised he really cared for me was when he comforted me after Taki left to the ground. He was so kind to me then, so I returned the favour on the next test when he wasn’t able to be part of the dance representative team. Then I got sick and he took care of me again. I didn’t realise he had a crush on me since the beginning of I-Land, probably even before. When he confessed to me during the Chemistry test, I wasn’t expecting it, but I already stated really liking him by then. I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t here for me anymore. That’s why I’m so scared. What if he decides he doesn’t want me anymore?” K seemed close to tears again and Yoongi uncharacteristically gave him a hug. Seokjin stared incredulously at Yoongi. Yoongi ignored it.

“Jay really likes you, from what I’ve seen and heard from you. Put a little bit of trust in him, even if it’s going to be a little late. He will wait for you, I guarantee that. Otherwise we do have Jungkook, Jimin, Hoseok and Seokjin who are already crazy protective of you. We all won’t hesitate to kick butt, ok?” K laughed at him and nodded. Yoongi smiled at him until he realised that Namjoon and Jay hadn’t come back yet.

“Where’s the goddamn ice cream?” Yoongi grumbled loudly

“Correction – Where’s the fucking ice cream” K stated

“Ohhhhhh that’s a good one”

“M-hm. How about where’s the goddamn fucking ice cream for gods fucking sake?” 

“Where do you get all of this from?” Yoongi asked, very impressed at the newest addition to his swearing committee.

“I don’t know hyung, I think I’m just fucking amazing that way”

“You fucking swear a lot, you know that?”

“I fucking know that hyung” K said, with an evil grin on his face “You also swear a shit lot”

“M-hm. You should’ve fucking known that by now”

“Oh shit I should’ve fucking known”

“Yeah you fucking should, I guess we can swear a shit lot now, am I fucking right K?”

“Fuck yeah hyung, that’s fucking amazing”


	13. Seokjin POv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow. i've completely forgotten about this and i is dying inside
> 
> anyways, enjoy the flaming pile of trash served to you by yours truly!

Oh no. Oh hell no. First he finds out that K likes to swear and now him and Yoongi are swearing at least twice in every sentence? ‘Nope, not today’ he decides ‘I got to stop this’

“Now that’s very interesting, but there’s no swearing in this household, as you already know and have been reminded for at least five times every day for 10 years Yoongi” Seokjin cut in, already feeling his grey hair coming for the nth time that day.   
Every day he’s still surprised when he wakes up to find that he doesn’t have grey hair with all these problematic children in his household. He saw Namjoon and Jay enter the room silently and watch the scene with curiosity.

Meanwhile, K sniggered at Yoongi “Can’t relate Yoongi hyung, I’m the oldest in I-Land” he smirked

“Oh fuck no not in this household, you’re the second youngest” Yoongi snarled back, with no real bite in his tone

“M-hm.” K adopted a serious look, then changed into a look of fake dramatic pity “Well you like to swear too, but it’s oh so depressing that you have to be taught not to swear by Seokjin hyung. I cannot find it in my soul to even sympathise” K stated, with a fake dramatic tone.

Yoongi gasped “It’s very bold of you to even assume that Seokjin hyung teaches me not to swear, and I swear how many times I fucking want” he said in mock anger

“Ohhhh yes I can see that, how come no one has seen you swear after Jin hyung said not to swear?”

“You little bitch”

“I know I am by age, but I’m taller than you”   
Everyone that was in the room gasped. ‘Shit’ Seokjin thought ‘K really does want to die today, doesn’t he?’ He looked to the left and saw Jay and Namjoon struggling to keep silent while eating ice cream, with tears in their eyes. ‘I guess Namjoon filled Jay in about this’ Seokjin shrugged and continued to sip his tea as he discreetly signalled Namjoon to give him some. He'll sort this bullshit another time.


	14. Namjoon POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> urjnvfrbfirebfirfbn enjoy. thats it

Namjoon and Jay walked into the room after retrieving their ice cream and were met with an interesting sight, to say the least. Yoongi and K were arguing? Or were they being their weird selves? Namjoon would never know. As K and Yoongi swore and Jin sighed for the nth time, Namjoon quickly put the pieces together and immediately thought ‘oh shit, we’re in for a ride’. 

Jay was completely confused by what he was seeing and whispered to Namjoon “What’s going on?”

Namjoon pulled himself together and whispered back to Jay to explain “You know how Yoongi hyung likes to swear in general right?” Jay nodded “So apparently K likes to swear too so they are swearing at least twice in each sentence. Yoongi now   
has a new addition to his swearing committee.”

“Shit. Well I guess we can enjoy the show, right hyung?” Jay whispered back and sat down on the floor silently. Namjoon followed his movements and sat down cross-legged, opening their ice creams and eating them slowly.

As K dissed Yoongi’s height, Namjoon and Jay nearly choked on their ice cream “We’ll see K at his funeral then” Namjoon whispered to Jay “There’s no way that K’s gonna survive this”

“I agree. I love K and all, but he doesn’t stand a chance” Jay replied back, forcefully eating his ice cream slowly to not choke and die so early in his life.

He looked around the room to look for the member’s reactions and he accidentaly made eye contact with Jin. Jin noticed the ice cream in his hands and signalled him to give him some. Namjoon discreetly pushed the ice cream near the bed where Jin immediately picked it up and started eating.

They snapped back at Yoongi and K as Yoongi spoke. They all watched in giddy apprehension as Yoongi growled and K sassed some more. As Yoongi got up to attack K Seokjin visibly pulled himself together and silenced Yoongi with a glare. 

Namjoon and Jay shivered from the intensity of it and immediately stopped eating and stayed still. Apparently Yoongi also felt the same way, since he had stopped mid-growl and sat back down on the bed.

Namjoon couldn’t hold it anymore and started laughing. After a moment Jay joined him as they both laughed hysterically, practically crying from the stupidity of the situation.


	15. Yoongi POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second last chapter!   
> i know this is really short but idk

Meanwhile, Yoongi was furious. ‘No one disses my height and gets away with it’ he thought. 

“Bitch you did not just go there” he said, plotting K’s murder in his head as he spoke

“Oh, but I did just go there. What’chu gonna do?”

He got up with a fake growl but was silenced with a glare from Seokjin. He sat back down, grumbling about kids these days.

Namjoon and Jay couldn’t help it anymore and started laughing, low-key crying from the hilarity from it all. Seokjin signed for a hug. Yoongi sighed and went to Jin, where he was given a warm hug. “Don’t kill K please, Jay’s gonna be sad Yoongs” 

Jin sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

“Really? I thought we would see K at his funeral next though” Jay answered, pulling himself together to eat some more ice cream without choking.

“Well Jay, you’d better make sure I don’t see you at your funeral” K casually answered, catching the ice cream thrown at him by Namjoon and eating it.


	16. Jay POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
> LAST CHAP!!!!  
> phew, finally over. enjoy!

Jay paled and immediately started eating to keep himself from answering K. K was very capable of committing murder, he was smart enough to do that. Talking of smart people, Namjoon next to him is also very capable. He would probably kill him and dispose of the body and call the police himself to make it harder for them. Shit. Jay moved away a little from Namjoon.

“Hey, why’d you move away from me?” Namjoon asked, confused from the sudden movement.

“Oh don’t worry, he’s probably thinking about how you’re smart enough to kill him, dispose of his body effectively and call the police yourself to say he’s missing” K answered, leaning back nonchalantly.

“Oh god, what, that such a good idea, no, wait, not that, I mean, I would never do that to you Jay” Namjoon said, moving towards Jay to reassure him. Looking at Jay, he found he was staring at Jay.

Looking at K, Jay asked “How do you know I was thinking that”

“It’s easy really, with the amount of detailed death threats I told you, it’s easy to imagine what you’re thinking about when I talk about it.” 

“Damn, you really know a lot about me”

“I know, and I take pride in that”

“But, please don’t kill me K, you know I love you”

K huffed in fake annoyance but softened “You know I won’t”


End file.
